


Chill

by xax



Category: Static Shock
Genre: Kinkmeme, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xax/pseuds/xax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the Static Shock kinkmeme. Prompt: "Hotstreak/Shiv - trying to get warm on a cold night."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chill

"Shit, man, come on!" Shiv said, begging on his knees. "It's fucking freezing!"

"Yeah, and burn down the house! Bet it'd be real warm then." Hotstreak flipped him off. "Your cold ass ain't no problem of mine."

Shiv rubbed his fingers together to warm them. "We're stuck here _together_ ," he said, though Hotstreak kept talking over him.

"—you better just man up and — what the fuck?!"

Shiv kept his arms wrapped around Hotstreak in a bear hug. "Shit, you're hot!" he crowed in Hotstreak's ear, as Hotstreak flailed and cursed, struggling to get out of his hold.

"Fuck off!" Hotstreak yelled, and lit Shiv's shirt on fire.

Shiv yelped and fell back, patting across his shirt as it smoldered, rolling across the floor frantically yelling while Hotstreak sat there and laughed at him.

"Man, that was my favorite shirt! You're such a dick." Shiv said, grumbling and patting at the only slightly charred fabric.

"'S what you get for being such a nuisance."

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" Shiv said as he stripped off his baggy shirt, leaving him in a thin undershirt. "Can't light it on fire if I'm not wearing it!"

Shiv grabbed Hotstreak again, and this time he fell off his perch on the windowsill with a dull thump. They rolled across the floor for a moment, Shiv's hands shaping into rigid manacles that he clamped around Hotstreak's wrists as his hands burst into flame.

Shiv ended up on top, sitting on Hotstreak's chest and gloating. Hotstreak hooked his foot around Shiv's ankle and swung him around, and expression of comical surprise flashing across Shiv's face before he slammed back against the floor, Hotstreak pinning him down.

"Ow, man, that _hurt_ " Shiv said, breath coming fast. Hotstreak was panting from the brief exertion too, although his hands were perfectly steady around Shiv's wrists. Shiv could turn his hands into spinning buzzsaws or something, but Hotstreak bet he could light Shiv on fire before it took.

"So, hey, y'think you could let me up now?" Shiv asked, batting his eyelashes at Hotstreak.

"Fuck off," Hotstreak said with a growl, and his hands tightened around Shiv's wrists.

"Yeah, well," Shiv started, and then abruptly bucked upwards, trying to knock Hotstreak off him. He didn't budge. Shiv tried again, to much the same result.

"Man, stop humpin' me," Hotstreak said with a growl, then jerked back in surprise when Shiv bucked up again. "Holy shit, you're hard!"

"Meant it when I said you were hot." Shiv leered at him, sticking out his tongue and waggling it back and forth in an expression that was more comical than anything else.

"Fuckin' perv, I oughtta—"

"Don't be such a buzzkill," Shiv said and bucked up again, "You're hard too," and his voice was hitched and breathy as he ground up against the growing hardness in Hotstreak's pants.

Hotstreak groaned a little, low and rough, and ground back against Shiv before jolting back, tumbling over onto his ass. "Fuck you!"

"Don't freak out about it," Shiv said, lying there with his arms up like Hotstreak was still pinning him down. Hotstreak sat in place where he'd landing, sitting back on his heels, his jeans visibly bulged out as Shiv looked him up and down. Shiv gestured with his head, "C'mon."

Hotstreak flushed and his fingers twitched, little threads of smoke drifting up. "You think I'm just gonna go and grind on you?"

"Well, yeah."

There was a long pause. "...Look, no one can know about this," Hotstreak said, voice threatening. He sidled closer to Shiv, awkwardly. "Don't try anything — hey!" he yelped, as Shiv reached out and pulled Hotstreak down on top of him, then shoved a hand down his pants.

"For what it's worth, I really thought you were hot," Shiv said as he stroked Hotstreak through his underwear.

"Fuck, shut up," Hotstreak groaned, even as he thrust back against Shiv's groping hand. Shiv's hand thrashed around inside his baggy pants as he grabbed at Hotstreak's cock, his hand uncomfortably cold against Hotstreak's perpetually-hot skin. But Hotstreak huffed and ground his hips forward as Shiv got a firm grasp on his cock, and they rocked against each other, Shiv's cock grinding against Hotstreak's thigh. Shiv arched up, moaning lowly, his mouth still spread in a wide smile.

Shiv finally jerked Hotstreak's baggy pants down, leaving his cock jutting out the front of his boxers. Shiv pulled those down too, letting Hotstreak's cock smack up against his stomach before starting to stroke him again.

"Hey, uh," Shiv said, sounding a little nervous as Hotstreak just grunted, staring down at Shiv's pale hand stroking up and down his rigid, flushed dick. "Don't light me on fire, 'kay?" and before Hotstreak could ask what he meant by that Shiv had leaned down and taken half his cock into his mouth.

"Fuck!" Hotstreak swore, and pumped his hips forward. Shiv surprised him by taking down the rest of his cock, all the way to the base, although he pulled up after a second. Hotstreak groaned and grabbed Shiv's head, loosely tugging his head back and forth, watching as his lips slipped across the firm flesh of his cock, curling over his flared cockhead. Shiv started bobbing up and down his cock, sliding his tongue across the underside and burying his nose in his wiry red pubes.

Shiv hummed as he bobbed up and down, one hand grasping at the base of Hotstreak's cock, stroking him off as he played with his balls. Hotstreak groaned, his body feeling flushed and hot all over, and awkwardly hunched his hips up, thrusting into Shiv's mouth.

Shiv slid off his dick with a wet pop, and Hotstreak noted dimly that his lips were shiny with spit as their eyes met, Shiv still slowly tugging at his cock with one hand. Hotstreak growled, or he meant to growl but it came out softer, almost a moan. He grabbed Shiv's shoulders and tugged him up, his hands sparking little tufts of flame up his forearms, and when Shiv opened his mouth to say something stupid, he kissed him instead.

"Shut up," Hotstreak said as he pulled back, and Shiv just nodded, looking a little dazed. Shiv's cock was grinding against his thigh, stiff and hard even through his pants. Hotstreak reached between them and grabbed his cock, shoving his hand down the front of his pants, and Shiv moaned and thrust into his closed fist. Hotstreak shoved Shiv's pants down, letting his cock out into the warmer air between the two, and their breath hitched unevenly as their cocks ground together.

Hotstreak rolled them over backwards, so _Shiv_ was the one who had to lie back against the cold floor, and straddled him. Shiv looked surprisingly attractive sprawled out, mouth open, eyes half-lidded as he stared up at Hotstreak with a faint smile quirking on his lips. He sure was scrawny, so no wonder he was cold all the time.

Hotstreak stroked him slowly, working his hand up and down Shiv's thinner cock. Shiv just wrapped his hands around Hotstreak's hips and dug his fingers in, dragging their bodies together until their cocks pressed together again.

Shiv arched up, wrapping his hand halfway around Hotstreak's, and he stroked them both off unevenly. Hotstreak's hand kept bumping against Shiv's as they jerked each other off, but it was just the touch of someone else, Shiv's long, weird fingers around his cock, that brought him off so fast.

Hotstreak came abruptly, flushing so hot he was pretty sure his hair burst on fire, and came hard enough to shoot across Shiv's stomach. Shiv kept stroking, smearing his hand with his come, and a half-second later Shiv came too, his orgasm spilling hot between them, warm and wet across their fingers.

Hotstreak sat there for a while, dimly enjoying his afterglow, until Shiv started to wriggle beneath him.

"Not to spoil the moment, but you're _heavy_!" Shiv said, and knocked his free hand — his other still wrapped around his softening cock — against Hotstreak's side.

"Um," Hotstreak said, flushing as he looked down at Shiv, his shirt rucked up and his narrow chest exposed, goosebumped and splattered with drops of come. "Yeah."

Hotstreak shifted his weight off Shiv, letting him wriggle free. Shiv grasped his half-hard cock, stroking up, and Hotstreak moaned and huffed, flushing as Shiv grinned at him.

"That was fun," Shiv said with a grin, as he wiped his slick hand on his pants. "Let's do it again some time."

Hotstreak glared at him, awfully aware of the heat in his face. "...Okay," he said finally, and turned away as Shiv snickered.


End file.
